Hear Me Now
by Aida Mizunari
Summary: Kisah klasik dibawah naungan mega mendung. Semua terjadi karena kesalahpahaman dan ketakutan dalam memilih resiko. Ikatan yang terputus adalah buktinya serta tidak ada yang salah atau disalahkan atas kejadian ini.


A/N :

Halo minna-san, my first fict di fandom Naruto. Sebelumnya udah lama jadi reader di fandom ini. Kemudian tertarik untuk buat fict. Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya masih belum bagus. Oh iya, tolong ajari author agar lebih baik dengan Review ya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimassu and Happy Reading ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Anime : Naruto<strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance**

**Warning : Typo, Out Of Character, One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Hear Me Now<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Butiran air dari langit yang tidak pernah diharapkan memaksa untuk datang dan membuka memori kelam tanpa izin dari sang empu. <em>

_Ketika kisah cinta dimulai seperti kisah di dongeng-dongeng putri yang akan berakhir bahagia malah berujung kepedihan yang teramat dalam._

_Kisah yang tidak pernah diharapkan semua manusia, namun Tuhan memberikannya sebagai cobaan atau hukuman kepada umat-Nya. Kisah ini dimulai dari keteledorannya..._

ooOoo

Raja malam mulai berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju singgsananya yang agung. Semua makhluk di belahan Timur bumi bergilir untuk beraktivitas sesuai hakikatnya.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda, angin yang selalu berhempus sepoi-sepoi sekarang berubah menjadi angin dingin yang ganas dan mampu menembus tulang-tulang manusia.

Meskipun begitu, lalu-lalang derap langkah manusia yang kembali dari aktivitasnya tidak seutuhnya terhenti.

Angin dingin pun juga tidak mampu menembus kemauan sang gadis bersurai biru gelap. Dia terus berlari sambil mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

Dia terus berlari sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Perlahan langkahnya melambat setelah sampai di tengah taman kota.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang menantang langit duduk di bawah redupnya lampu taman kota.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit berbinar, setidaknya orang yang dia ajak untuk bertemu datang menemuinya. Langkah gadis tersebut mulai mendekatinya, ditepuk sang lelaki dengan perlahan.

"Naruto-kun..." Pemuda pemilik nama tersebut menoleh dengan tatapan dingin dan membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

Tak terdengar sepatah kata dari Naruto. Dengan tangannya dia menginstruksikan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Mana ada laki-laki yang tega membiarkan perempuan untuk terus berdiri?

Gadis itu mengangguk dan duduk disebelahnya. Naruto yang menyuruh gadis tersebut duduk malah memberi jarak saat gadis itu duduk yang membuatnya sedikit terjengit.

"Kau lama sekali, Hinata." Ucapnya dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Lagi-lagi gerak-gerik Naruto semakin membuat gadis bernama Hinata tersebut terluka.

**Hinata POV's**

Meski langit sudah menggelap, aku tetap senang bisa menemuimu disini, Naruto-kun. Aku mengira kau tidak akan datang kemari karena keterlambatanku yang hampir satu jam lamanya.

Namun, kau tetap datang dan menungguku. Senyum lebar dan perasaan lega hinggap kepadaku. Tapi, sikap dinginmu terlalu dingin. Tidak seperti Naruto-kun yang aku kenal.

Kau menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingmu, kenapa malah kau menjauh setelah aku duduk? "Kau lama sekali, Hinata." Ujarmu setelah aku duduk. Sangat dingin, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, kukira direktur muda disampingku tidak akan menemui dan membuang waktunya yang berharga." Celetukku untuk menggoda. Biasanya kau akan menjadi cerewet ketika mendengar kata 'direktur muda'.

Tetapi, kali ini berbeda sekali. "Jangan membuang waktuku yang berharga. Apa mau mu?" Basa-basiku tidak berlaku sama sekali. Membuat luka lamaku terbuka.

Aku tau bagaimana sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Tipe seseorang yang selau terlihat bodoh sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan pedih. Dimana sosok yang selama ini aku kenal, Naruto-kun?

Aku sudah tidak tahan, seketika aku berkata,"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat dingin kepadaku?! Seperti itukah Naruto-kun yang aku kenal?" tak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto-kun.

Hal itu membuat aku semakin perih. "Memang kau siapaku?" Aku terjengit mendengar ucapanmu. Sangat dingin dan nada kekecewaan terdengar sangat kental?

"A-aku s-siapamu?!" Jawabku gugup. Bodoh, kenapa aku malah gugup? "Aku dan kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun." Ucapmu dengan penekanan pada kata 'sudah tidak ada'.

Tanganku mencoba meraih pipimu, aku semakin terkejut saat tanganmu yang menepis tanganku dengan keras. Sakit, itu yang aku rasakan, Naruto-kun.

Air mata mulai menyusuri pipiku yang sedari tadi aku tahan. Aku tidak ingin tampak lemah dan cengeng dihadapanmu, namun aku tidak bisa karena sakit yang kudapatkan terus-menerus.

"Kau... Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang yang aku rasakan, Hinata." Katamu. Netra milikku menangkap tanganmu yang mengepal. Terselip amarah yang berkecambuk.

Kurundukkan kepalaku, siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu sama sekali, Naruto-kun? "Aku memang tidak setampan Sai dan sekaya dia..." Jangan bicara seperti itu, Naruto-kun! Aku tidak suka saat kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Sai.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras saat dirimu semakin meracau tentang masa kelam diantara kita. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Naruto-kun!" Cukup! Jangan lanjutkan tentang masa kelam tersebut. Aku datang kemari untuk menjelaskannya, bukan membuka luka tersebut.

Napasku mulai tidak teratur, air mata terus mengalir tanpa ampun. "APA KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENGERTI PERASAANKU, HINATA?!" Bentakmu. Tubuhku merinding, belum pernah aku melihat Naruto-kun semarah ini...

"Jika kau benar-benar bisa mengerti perasaanku, bagaimana bisa kau menusukku dari belakang?!" CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin mengingat kesalahan sebulan yang lalu tersebut. Naruto-kun...

"Aku tau kau sangat terluka dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Sama halnya dengan aku!" Bukannya menjawab, kau malah bangkit dari bangku taman. Reflek aku meraih tanganmu, tidak akan aku biarkan kau meninggalkanku lagi...

Kau berusaha keras untuk melepaskan genggamanku, namun tidak akan bisa karena genggamanku semakin kuat. Kupeluk dirimu dengan posesif, aku rindu dengan kehangatan yang selalu kau bagi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Naruto-kun..." Pintaku. Aku merasakan kau sedikit tersontak, aku tau kau mencoba menutupi sesuatu dari aku.

Bukannya merespon balik pelukanku seperti biasanya, kau malah mendorongku dengan kasar hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah.

Mataku terbelalak melihat dirimu yang sekarang, jauh dari kata ramah. Terpantul kekecewaan begitu dalam dari iris milikmu, aku benci melihatmu selemah itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau berubah begitu cepat, Naruto-kun..."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Hinata." Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu setelah kejadian itu. Hatiku semakin tersayat saat menatapmu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti perasaanku sedangkan kau tengah asyik berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri... Rekan kerjaku sendiri?!" Nadamu semakin dingin bercampur emosi, aku benci saat kau selalu mengungkit kejadian itu.

**Flashback : On**

Ya, kejadian yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku selama kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun kepadaku, kekasihmu saat itu. Segala cara aku coba untuk menghubungimu, namun semuanya sia-sia.

Aku menyimpulkan kalau kau meninggalkanku sendiri di Jepang. Saat hatiku hampa karenamu, datang Sai yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Walau hal tersebut tidak seutuhnya bisa mengisi karena setengah perasaanku masih kau bawa.

Sai langsung mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku melihat dia sangat tulus dan aku membalas perasaannya. Aku menerima perasaanya.

Selama rentang waktu itu, kami terlihat sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Dia sangat baik, entah ada virus apa yang sedang berusaha menghapus dirimu dari hatiku, Naruto-kun.

Saat malam dimana aku berulang tahun, Sai datang ke rumah dan melamar diriku di depan ayah dan adikku.

Seketika aku mengingat dirimu, kau pernah berjanji akan melamarku saat aku berulang tahun. Selalu saja air mata dapat lolos dari indra penglihatanku jika mengingat tentangmu, Naruto-kun.

Ayah memberikan restunya kepada Sai, lagipula Ayah juga berencana akan menjodohkan diriku dengannya. Ayah menganggap Sai lebih mapan daripada dirimu. Kemudian ayah dan Hanabi izin pamit dan meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang tamu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sai, dia langsung memelukku dan memangkas jarak diantara kami. Perlahan dia menarik daguku, "Kau sekarang milikku, _Hime_." Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan kubalas ciumannya.

Ciuman antara kami berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Tanpa izinku, Sai mulai membuka kancing _blouse_ kerjaku. Aku mencoba menolak, kucoba mengucapkan kata. Namun malah desahan yang kukeluarkan.

Betapa bodohnya diriku. Beruntung, Sai menghentikan kegiatan terlarang bagiku "Aku akan menyimpannya setelah pernikahan kita, _Hime_" Gumamnya.

Sai kembali menciumku dengan ganas. Aku memejamkan mata, berdo'a dan berharap mimpi buruk yang selalu datang tidak pernah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba indra pendengaranku menangkap suara pintu terbuka, mataku langsung terbelalak melihat sosok di seberang pintu. Seseorang yang selalu datang menghantui dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Seorang pemuda yang mengisi sebagian hatiku.

Naruto Uzumaki.

**Hinata POV's end**

Pintu ruang tamu rumah Hinata yang biasanya tidak pernah dikunci terbuka dengan perlahan. Gadis tersebut menangkap suara derit pintu tua dari rumahnya. Siapa yang menyangka sesosok pemuda yang gagah datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat?

Pemuda berambut kuning dengan stel jas hitam dan karangan bunga mawar ditangan kirinya. Naruto Uzumaki. Kekasih yang sudah lama meninggalkan Hinata.

Suasana diruang tamu berubah menjadi dingin. Tiga pasang netra manusia disana saling bertautan, saling memantulkan perasaan yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Naruto-kun..." Ucap sang gadis. Pemuda di depan pintu itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Hatinya tersayat amat dalam. Jiwanya tergoncang hebat. Rahangnya mengeras, iris miliknya memantulkan perasaan kecewa dan sakit paling mendalam.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Naruto berlari meninggalkan kedua orang di dalam ruang tamu. Hinata bergegas mengejarnya hingga keluar rumah. Sedangkan Sai tetap terdiam dan seringai kemenangan miliknya tersuguh di wajahnya.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto terus berlari menjauh dari rumah kekasihnya. Dia masih belum percaya kalau orang yang benar-benar dia sayangi dengan mudahnya mengkhianati dirinya.

Dibelakangnya, Hinata terus mengejar dengan air mata berurai dari iris ametheys miliknya. "Berhenti, Naruto-kun!" Pintanya. Seketika langkah mereka berdua berhenti di taman kota.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." gadis itu perlahan mendekat kepada Naruto. Dia memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat. Air mata mulai membasahi jas yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Lepaskan aku."

Hinata tersontak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata dengan pedih. Perasaannya sudah tidak kuat menatap gadis itu seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tidak tahan melihat gadis tersebut menangis di depannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Sai." Ucap Naruto pahit.

"Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskanmu sekarang, Hinata."

"Kau harus menjelaskannya kepadaku, sekarang!"

Naruto tersentak, ini semua kesalahannya. Dialah penyebab Hinata mengkhianatinya dengan mudah. Tidak memberi kabar sedikit pun kepadanya kekasihnya-yang pasti sangat khawatir dengannya.

Dia sangat terpaksa tidak memberi tahu Hinata-gadis yang selalu membayangi aktivitasnya selama tidak di Jepang. Direktur utama-orang tua dari Sai- tempat dia bekerja meminta Naruto untuk memutus hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk kekasihnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Salah satu bawahan direktur utama mengancam Naruto akan membunuh Hinata dan memecatnya jika tidak mengikuti perintah atasannya tersebut. Akhirnya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain mengikuti perintah atasan tempat dia bekerja.

Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto, dia tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang selalu Naruto berikan kepadanya. Dia tidak peduli air matanya akan mengering dan terus membasahi pemuda tersebut asalkan Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, selamanya...

Naruto mendorong Hinata dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis-yang sangat dicintai semakin terluka. Dia terpaksa memangksa jarak diantara mereka. Untuk selamanya...

"Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata."

**Flashback : Off**

Bulir-bulir air dari langit mulai tumpah dengan deras, membasahi tanah untuk berpijak tanpa ampun dan dua orang yang terpaku dalam kesunyian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti perasaanku sedangkan kau tengah asyik berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri... Rekan kerjaku sendiri?!" Ucapan sang pemuda membuat gadis yang tersungkur di tanah tidak dapat berkutik.

Air mata dari gadis itu terus menyusuri wajah cantknya. Dia menutup telinganya dan meracau tidak jelas. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit kejadian itu?! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Nadanya terdengar semakin frustasi dan perih.

"Kembalilah, kembalilah menjadi Naruto-kun yang aku kenal..."

"Aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu, Hinata." Nadanya serius. Menunjukkan kekecewaan tak terhingga. Hinata mencoba bangkit namun kaki mungilnya sudah tak berdaya. Dia menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Paling tidak... kau jelaskan alasan meninggalkan begitu lama tanpa kabar." Pinta Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya."

"Kumohon..." suaranya semakin mengecil, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar karena sesak yang dia rasakan.

"Jangan pernah memaksaku, Hinata."

"Sejak kapan Naruto-kun menjadi seorang pecundang?! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti sekarang! Setidaknya mengertilah perasaanku, Naruto-kun..."

'_Aku memang pecundang, aku terlambat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Hinata.'_

Naruto membalikan badan dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata yang masih terdiam di atas tanah. Dia tetap terdiam, tenggorokannya terasa terganjal seonggok beban yang tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah pucat pasi gadis tersebut semakin basah akibat hujan. "Aku akan menjelaskannya, kuharap kau jangan menyesal."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia akan mengetahui alasan langsung dari mulut Naruto. "Perintah direktur utama, aku tidak bisa menolak."

'_Aku mengikuti perintah direktur utama karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata.'_

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Kau laki-laki bukan?! Setidaknya memberiku kabar dan kejadian sebulan yang lalu tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau tau hal itu, kan?!"

Naruto berdiri tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di belakang Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk mencercanya dengan ribuan pertanyaan, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing setelah merasakan pukulan keras pada tengkuknya. Kini kesadarannya semakin menipis, pandangannya semakin buyar.

"Naruto-kun... _Aishiteru..._" gumamnya sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap total.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu perlahan memindahkan tubuh Hinata yang tergolek lemas ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Setidaknya ini usaha terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata baik secara fisik atau memutus ikatan yang pernah ada di antara mereka.

'_Tolong lupakan aku, aku tidak pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka sampai sekarang. Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata...'_

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_The End._

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello reader and author-tachi! My first fict di Naruto sudah jadi :3 Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan untuk menjadi author setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi reader, lebih tepatnya _silent reader_. /plak/

Maaf ya, kalau first fict malah ber genre Angst. Ceritanya juga udah agak basi, tetapi ide-ide yang menjejal otakku tidak bisa aku buang begitu aja karena hal itu adalah salah satu anugrah dari Tuhan :)

Selain anugrah dari Tuhan, inspirasi fict ini datang dari lagu yang berjudul _Cut_ dari Plumb. Karena author malas jelasin inti lagu, silahkan untuk mendownloadnya :D /dikejar sama reader/

Yosh... berhubung minggu depan author bakal menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester, jadi... minta do'a dan minta uang /pisau mana pisau/ maksudnya minta maaf kalau fict ini hasilnya agak buruk.

Sebelumnya, boleh minta tolong yak untuk review... Semuanyaaaa, _arigatou_ ^^


End file.
